First Snow
by Cocoa987
Summary: Edward and Bella's first snowfall with Nessie. Takes place mid-Breaking Dawn... A bit sad. Short drabble of a missing moment in BD. BellaxEdward, a bit of implied JacobxNessie. Happy Holidays!


**Just a short, unedited drabble. Sad and happy at the same time. Oh: for my Silent Song readers: I have a poll up that's VERY IMPORTANT!!! Affects how soon you will get chapters. Vote!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Stephenie Meyer. My best friends highjacked her in the middle of the night and gave her (and her rights) to me for a christmas present. I'm serious. Really. :)**

**First Snow**

It was snowing. For the first time since Bella became a vampire, it was snowing in Forks. Big, fluffy flakes, not the little specks that melt before they hit the ground and are all powdery and dry. This was the big kahuna snow. Snowball fight, snowmen armies, snow _mansions_ kind of snow.

December 1st, the calendar said. The very first day of December, there was snow. _It figures_, Bella thought wryly. She once remembered saying that snow only meant that it was too cold to rain. She didn't mind as much now. Now, her skin was cold anyway, so the wintry weather didn't affect her as much.

_This winter was supposed to be special,_ she thought. It would have been her very first Christmas as a vampire, as a Cullen. It would have been Renesmee's first Christmas. They had plans to ring in the New Year in style. All the perks of being a Cullen. They thought that they would be happy. Now, thanks to the Volturi, everyone was gone. It was just Edward, Renesmee, and Bella. The only chance at happiness they had was making small memories like this together.

Edward was throwing snowballs gently at Renesmee, while she giggled in delight. Renesmee loved getting attention from her father, but missed the rest of her family too. Jacob sat in the snow under a tree, watching silently. He had just gotten back from patrol, and didn't want to disturb them just yet. _Someday maybe I'll have a family like this,_ he thought. He watched his Nessie roll around in the snow, giggling as Edward tickled her. Jacob shook out his coat. He figured almost a foot had fallen today, in just a few short hours. It didn't matter, though. It was beautiful.

Edward threw a single snowball at Bella. It hit her side, and her head whipped around. Renesmee giggled and pointed at her mother. "Mama, you're snowy!" She laughed. Mama was always sad lately. It was nice to see her smile, even if it seemed forced. Edward threw another snowball at Bella, and she crouched to make some snowballs of her own.

Edward turned to smile down at Renesmee. She kept him distracted as Bella aimed, than fired two snowballs in rapid succession. They both nailed Edward in the back of his head. Bronze mixed with white as he spun around and received another snowball in the face. Bella smiled at Renesmee. Bella thought to herself, if we can't all be together, maybe it's best to treasure these precious happy moments.

The three threw snowballs aimlessly at each other for a while longer. Jacob finally came out of his spot in the forest to join the fight. Edward ducked as a snowball came whistling in his direction. The snowball exploded on Jacob's face and he fell backward dramatically. He flopped into the snow next to Nessie. Nessie lay down next to him and made a snow angel. The three adults applauded. She ran around the yard, making snow angels. Jacob watched for a while longer, than went home.

Renesmee ran up to Bella with her tiny hand held out in front of her. "Look!" she cried excitedly. A single snowflake fell onto her hand. It melted slowly, and she looked up in amazement. Bella smiled down at her. If she hated almost everything about snow, she loved watching them melt in her hand. She looked up and caught a snowflake in her own hand. It didn't melt. She stared at it in puzzlement. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

Renesmee shivered. It was getting cold out, she realized. Edward noticed and picked her up. "Ready to go in?" he asked cheerily. Renesmee nodded, her teeth chattering. Edward took her inside and set her on the couch. He turned the TV on and wrapped a blanket around her. As he turned to go, he heard Nessie speak up.

"Daddy? Is Mama alright?" Edward turned. He hesitated.

"Bella's alright, sweetheart. She's just a little sad." Nessie frowned, but Edward left before she could ask any more questions.

He found Bella sitting where he had left her. She was staring at her hand with a frown. Snowflakes were clumped on her hand; more and more landed, but none melted.

"Why?" Bella asked at last. Edward shook his head.

"Our skin, it's too cold. The snow doesn't melt on us. Not outside, not here." Edward said softly. Bella didn't speak, but Edward could feel the sadness that surrounded the two of them.

Everything was being taken away from her. Her family, her friends. Her mortality would have gone soon anyway, so it didn't matter as much. Her life was in danger, as were the ones around her. And now, even the snow wouldn't melt on her cheeks to let her feel like she was crying one last time.

The two sat outside as the snow fell silently around them. The moon shone weakly through the clouds, illuminating their diamond skin. The snow danced as a light wind made the crystals spin.  
Bella closed her eyes, and let her mind escape from the terrors that faced them. She opened her eyes and smiled at Edward. He kissed her softly, and together they gazed at the beauty of the first snow.

**Fin**

**Like? Review. Don't? Oh well. Happy holidays!**

**CocoaCullen :)**


End file.
